Lola Matthews
"Pirate Force Yellow!" Lola Matthews is Pirate Force Yellow of the Pirate Force Rangers. Bio A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor and separated family, Lola appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew views her as a good person, especially Amy (Pirate Force Pink). She seems to have a high level of respect for Mark and the others. She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Pirate Force Yellow In battle she duel-wields the High Seas Sabers. A typical move is to attack while uncrossing the swords. In episode 1 she attached the hilts of the High Seas Sabers to the wires of the Sabres' grappling hooks, allowing her long-range attacks by deftly manipulating and weaving the wires in intricate patterns. She also combined the High Seas Sabers into a saber-staff against the Gold Zeo Ranger Clone summoned by Basco. Arsenal *Legendary Morpher *Legendary Buckle *High Seas Saber *High Seas Blaster *Legendary Ranger Keys Zords *Wheeler Zord Legendary Mode As a Pirate Force Ranger, Pirate Force Yellow has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for yellow, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger *Yellow Ranger (skirted version) **Power Daggers Yellow Ranger *Star Rod *Griffin 9-Part Whip Yellow Aquitar Ranger *Yellow Aquitar Ranger (female version) **Aquitian Saber Zeo Ranger II - Yellow *Zeo Ranger II Yellow **Weapons ***Zeo Power Double Clubs ***Zeo Cannon Yellow Turbo Ranger *Yellow Turbo Ranger Yellow Space Ranger *Yellow Space Ranger **Weapons ***Astro Blaster ***Star Slinger ***Quadro Blaster **Vehicles ***Yellow Galaxy Glider Galaxy Yellow *Galaxy Yellow (skirted version) **Weapons ***Quasar Saber ***Transdagger ****Delta Daggers Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *Yellow Lightspeed Ranger (skirted version) **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Thermo Blaster Time Force Yellow *Time Force Yellow (skirted version) **Weapons ***Chrono Sabers ***V4 ***Vortex Blaster Yellow Wild Force Ranger *Yellow Wild Force Ranger (skirted version) **Golden Eagle Sword **Jungle Sword Yellow Wind Ranger *Yellow Wind Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Ninja Sword ***Lion Hammer Yellow Dino Ranger *Yellow Dino Ranger **Weapons ***Thundermax Saber ***Ptera Grips ***Z-Rex Blaster **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite S.P.D. Yellow Ranger *S.P.D. Yellow Ranger **DeltaMax Striker Yellow Mystic Ranger *Yellow Mystic Ranger (female version) **Morphing Devices ***Mystic Morpher **Weapons ***Magi Staff ****Crossbow Mode Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Yellow Overdrive Ranger **Weapons ***Drive Claws ***Double-O Zip Shooter ***Drill Blaster Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger **Weapons ***Jungle Bo Jungle Master Mode *Jungle Master Mode **Weapons ***Claw Booster Ranger Operator Series Yellow *Ranger Operator Series Yellow **Nitro Blaster **Zip Charger Samurai Yellow *Samurai Yellow **Weapons ***Spin Sword Ultraforce Yellow *Ultraforce Yellow **Morphing Devices ***Gosei Morpher **Power Cards ***Rockrush **Weapons ***Tiger Claw Ranger 3 *Ranger 3 **Weapons ***Express Blaster ***Signal Slammer Ninja Fury Yellow Ranger *Ninja Fury Yellow Ranger (female version) **Weapons *** Ninja Blade Morpher *** Yellow Ninja Star *** Ninja Star Strike **** Ninja Blaster Other Colors Green Ranger *Green Ranger (female version) **Weapons *Star Cutter Black Aquitar Ranger *Black Aquitar Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Aquitian Saber Silver Space Ranger *Silver Space Ranger (female version) **Super Silverizer Galaxy Red *Galaxy Red (female version) White Wild Force Ranger *White Wild Force Ranger **Claws Red Mystic Ranger *Red Mystic Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Magi Staff White Mystic Ranger *White Mystic Ranger **Weapons ***Snow Staff Pink Overdrive Ranger *Pink Overdrive Ranger **Drive Geyser Sentinel Knight *Sentinel Knight (female version) Jungle Fury Red Ranger *Jungle Fury Red Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Shark Sabers Samurai Red *Samurai Red ♀ **Spin Sword **Fire Smasher Dino Charge Black Ranger *Dino Charge Black Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers ****Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) ****Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) ****Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) Ranger Key The Pirate Force Yellow Ranger Key is Lola's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into Pirate Force Yellow. Whereas the keys of the 34 Ranger teams were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Legend War, the origin of the Pirate Force Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed the Red Legend had a role in their creation. As with the other Pirate Force Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the High Seas Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other High Seas Ranger bar an incapacitated Mark, Lola confronted and defeated the puppet Pirate Force Yellow. Category:PR Power Archetype Category:PR Tomboys Category:PR Athletic Archetype